Story of My Life
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: *entry for ShatterHearts' contest* Patricia Williamson had a secret. Now she has another. What if someone from Anubis House found out? What if that someone was part of the second secret? What if that secret was about to be exposed? What that secret is? Read to find out. *used to be 'Kendra Graham'*
1. Chapter 1

**For ShatterHearts' contest! She's an amazing writer so if you haven't read her stories yet, go check 'em out! This one-shot is during the 1st season because that's how the story came to be! Sorry Eddie fans! This'll be a two-shot!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own HOA or "Drive For Miles" from the web series, Exit Vine or Mariah Carey or YouTube**

My name is Patricia Williamson. I'm a 15 year old singer/songwriter. I'm famous. You've probably heard of Kendra Graham, right? She's me. Let me give you a...background tour of my life and how I ended up posing as a boarding school student when I could be the most famous superstar ever, because trust me darlin', you'd never understand unless I show you.

My story begins when I was only 3 years old. I grew with an interest in music. My twin sister, Piper, is as musically-inclined as I am, but apparently, I can sing better. My parents thought I took over the spotlight too much, so they sent me away to boarding school when I was 9. That was where I met Jerome Clarke, Trudy Rehman, and Victor Rodenma'ar. Jerome and I grew to be amazing friends...at least until the following year, when Alfie Lewis came into town. The next year, I met Amber Millington and Fabian Rutter. The others followed solely after that.

Now, as you know, my love for music grew bigger, but I never told anyone. The reason: I was an internet singing sensation when I posted my cover of a Mariah Carey song on YouTube when I was 10. Being dumb, I forgot to put my name on the video. Not wanting to give away my secret, I put myself under the name of 'Kendra Graham'. Amber, Joy and Nina apparently _love _Kendra Graham.

If only they knew.

Of course, I wasn't too stupid as to not change my appearance. My red hair was darker, and a bit more brown during the video. So whenever I was Kendra, I'd either put a brown wig on, or dye my hair brown. Because of my book-reading self, I needed contacts. I got grey ones, so they would make me look different. Whenever I was Kendra, I had brown eyes.

I've written about 30 songs, give or take a few. Most of them, about a certain blond. Some of them, about my used-to-be hatred for a certain American. A few of them, about not being yourself.

Today was Saturday, everyone was off in town. Victor was at some staff meeting and Trudy was out for grocery shopping. And, being me, I took out my lovely guitar from under my bed and strummed a few chords.

_There are a hundred ways that I could write this song about you_

_Just never thought we'd get this far, b__ut here we are_

_Oh...oh_

_We started out last year, December, yeah, your hair as long as mine_

_You took my hand and we drove to Minneapolis that nig-_

"You never told me you could sing Trix," a familiar voice rang from the door. I spun around and saw Jerome leaning against the door frame.

"GET OUT!"

Jerome put his hands up. "I didn't mean any harm Trix. You're really good. You remind of that singer, Kacey...? Kelly? K-"

"Kendra Graham?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I don't care!" I yelled.

Jerome sat down beside me. "You should enter the talent show Trix."

I rolled my eyes, put my guitar down, and sighed. "I can't." Two words never sounded so stupid.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"I'd be cheating."

"How come?"

"I'm Kendra Graham." There, I said it. I told Jerome Clarke the truth. It was a mistake. You wanna know why? It's because when Jerome Clarke knows a secret, he tells everyone. Dang it! (slang Nina taught me) My secret is out. That means the entire popultaion of the world will know eventually! I never hated Jerome Clarke so much before in my life!

Jerome looked at me oddly. He put his hand to my forehead. Then my neck. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" I exclaimed.

"Are you sick Trixie?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm serious Jerome!"

"Prove it."

I rolled my eyes and got up from my bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a brown wig and took off my grey contacts, making everything I saw a bit blurry. I spun around a looked at Jerome. "Believe it?"

Jerome's eyes widened. "I can't but...apparently it's real!" He starts clapping his hands. "You _are _Kendra Graham!"

"Look, Kendra is performing at the talent show on Monday. Help me get ready in time?" I asked him.

"Why?" he groaned lazily.

"Because you made me tell you! And once you know, you're helping me cover up!" I explain to him.

Jerome looked as if he was thinking. "I've come to a decision!"

"And...?"

"I'll help you."

"YES!"

"But I want you to tell me something."

Ugh! I knew there was a catch! There always is when you're working with Jerome Clarke. "Well, what is it?"

He smirked. Oh no...he smirked. "Is there any chance that song might be about me?" I grab a pillow and smack him across the face. "HEY!" he yelled, snatching the pillow from my hands and throwing it at me in return.

It was my turn to smirk. "Two words: Hell. _No._"

If only he knew how good I was at lying.

* * *

It was the day of the talent show. I looked in the mirror. I didn't look at all like Patricia Williamson. I had no time to dye my hair, and Jerome got my wig ruined, so I had to wear a bunch of hair accessories so my auburn hair wouldn't look too obvious. I had on three highlights (pink, blue, and purple) and large, silver hoop earrings; my grey contacts were off, and replaced with a pair of bright purple contacts **(they exist!)**; my lips were a rosy red color; my outfit consisted of a flowing, white shirt, a black leather jacket, a short, black skirt, and a pair of combat boots; and I was Kendra Graham.

The door opened, I spun around, and I saw Jerome leaning against the door frame. "Hey _Kendra_," he greeted me.

"And you are?" I lied, since there was a security camera placed in the room. It's a good thing Jerome knew that as well.

"Jerome Clarke, school prankster. Look, I just came by to say good luck. So...Good luck," he said. I laugh a little.

"That's sweet, but you have to go. I mean, I have to go. Actually, you have to go so you can watch my performance which I have to go to go do that right now," I replied in a clumsy tone. He laughs and walks away. I took a deep breath and walked backstage.

I could hear a voice from the stage. "And here we have our special performance by Kendra Graham!" Joy announced, stalking off the stage. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and walked to the stage.

I started strumming the intro. "This song was written by yours truly. It was written about someone that I really liked, but I don't think he has ever noticed me. This song is called _Drive For Miles_," I introduced. Then...I sang:

_There are a hundred ways, that I could write this song about you_

_Just never thought we'd get this far, but here we are_

_Oh...oh_

_We started out last year, December, yeah, your hair as long as mine_

_You took my hand and we drove to Minneapolis that night_

_Yeah, I remember..._

_We were young and we drove for miles_

_Looking for a story to tell_

_In the passenger's seat, I smiled_

_And out the window, I started to yell_

_A thousand miles far behind me_

_I've got a lot to lift alone_

_If you look, you won't find me_

_Miles to go..._

_You pick me up from school, rather in the middle of it_

_I'd watch you show the stool, girls scream louder by the minute_

_Yeah...oh...oh_

_You took me home, I met your mom; she's nice, I think you have her eyes_

_My daddy says that when we met, my eyes lit up the very first time_

_Yeah, I remember_

_We were young and we drove for miles_

_Looking for a story to tell_

_In the passenger's seat, I smiled_

_Out the window, I started to yell_

_A thousand miles far behind me_

_I've got a lot to lift alone_

_If you look, you won't find me_

_Miles to go..._

"Thank you!" I said proudly, strumming the last few chords to the song. The crowd went wild: clapping, screaming, and a few other encouraging things. I smiled and walked off the stage happily. I saw Jerome, and I jumped into his arms. "Oh my gosh, Jerome! I did it!"

"Is there any chance that song may be about me?" he asked me.

"Two words: Hell. _Yeah._" Then, I kissed him. I kissed him so passionately. I never thought he could kiss _this _well! He's amazing. I could definitely feel the spark!

Then, sadly, a voice interrupted us. "Excuse me Kendra. Who is this?" my manager, Chris, asked, breaking our kiss.

I smiled cheekily and answered, "My secret boyfriend for a while now actually, Jerome. I was planning to reveal our relationship today, during my performance."

"That's perfect Kendra! Go out now!" he replied excitedly. I took Jerome's hand in mine (oh, how they fit so perfectly!) and dragged him onstage, interrupting Mara's song.

"I needed to announce something quickly. This is Jerome, as some of you may know. And well, Jerome has been my secret boyfriend for a while now!" I lied, though we were dating as of right now. The crowd errupted into cheers. "Thanks everyone!"

* * *

I hummed to the tune of _Drive For Miles _as I walked inside Anubis House, in my Patricia Williamson look. "Hey everyone! Why are you all praising Jerome?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know a thing.

"JEROME IS FREAKING DATING KENDRA GRAHAM!" Amber squealed, making me flinch.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm sorry I couldn't come to the talent show, I was busy," I said.

Mara smiled. "Yeah, Fabian won. I came in 2nd!" she announced.

"Who cares about who won? No offense to both of you... But Jerome's dating _the _Kendra Graham!" Joy exclaimed.

"Praise me later, I'll go filll you in on the details right now Trixie," Jerome said, pushing me out into the hallway. "Are you gonna tell them you're Kendra?" he asked me. I haven't really thought about that...

I looked away. "Tomorrow, during drama. I have an idea?" I suggested.

Jerome looked at me and smiled. "Fine. Whatever you say Kendra." I smiled as I watched him walk away.

My life was only about to get better.

**Wooh! The next part of this two-shot will be up after a few weeks! Especially since I can't update next week!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd part of my entry for ShatterHearts' contest! Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: go to YouTube and search up "Draw My Life - Ryan Higa". It is a really inspiring video about pursuing your dreams, bullying, and other important things that people like you and me go through everyday. But the end gets a little sappy...except the last little bit (six letters). :P Ryan Higa fans, you know _exactly _what I'm talking about.**

**Also, Joy (I know she's missing in season 1) is here. This two-shot comes from _after _the prom (last episode). Just so you guys know...**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own HOA or "Drive For Miles" from the web series, Exit Vine, or Bruno Mars, or Mt. Everest, or NASA, or Louis Vuitton, or Chanel...really I don't own anything!**

I was sitting nervously, shifting every 2 seconds or so in my seat, anxious for the bell to ring. Because once that bell rang, it was drama class. And drama class, wasn't exactly my favorite class. My eyes fluttered over to Jerome, two seats in front of me. In drama class, we were gonna announce it to everyone. _It _to everyone. I was most nervous, especially since the entire school would know who I really was. _Am._

"Miss Williamson, I do wish you would pay attention during my class rather than daydreaming," Mr. Sweet scolded. Shoot! I wasn't looking at the board, wasn't I?

"Excuse me Mr. Sweet, but I was listening. I have a very focused attention span, and ven I look away, I'm paying attention," I retorted, politely enough not to get me in trouble. "So...? On with the lesson then." That was me. I was good at practically 'hypnotizing' people to have them understand that I wasn't all that of a brat.

Mr. Sweet tilted his glasses slightly, to get a better look of me I bet. "Very well then Patricia, on with it," he said, droning on and on about things that no one but Mara or Fabian would actually care about. _Brriing! _The bell rang. I gathered my pen and my notebooks, walking up to Jerome. "Class dismissed."

I smiled at him. "So, what's the big plan Miss Graham?" Jerome cheekily asks me.

I chuckle slightly. "Just go along with what I'm gonna do, ok? Don't take me for granted Jerome," I reply, cutting the conversation short with a warning. "We better go, or Mr. Wrinkler's bound to bite our heads off." So off we went. We left the Science lab and rounded the halls and corners off to the main room, which most of us call 'the lounge'. "Ready?" I asked my boyfriend, just before we arrived at the door.

"We don't have to do this unless you want to," Jerome says.

"I want to."

There. My final decision. This is it. My secret, no, my _two _secrets, that sound wrong... My two _biggest, _most _important _secrets of my entire life are about to be exposed...revealed...uncovered.

Then, I entered.

* * *

Mr. Wrinkler stood at a podium at stage-left. "Today, we shall learn about improvisation. For those who don't understand..." he trailed off, eyeing Mick. "Fro those who don't understand, it's what we call improv. Now, I shall give you a sentence, that you shall incorporate into your scene. For instance...Jerome, Patricia, come up here and help me demonstrate." My eyes widened, this was not part of my plan! I stood up and walked to the stage next to Jerome.

I whispered to him quickly, "Not part of plan! Ugh, just go along with it..."

Jason looked satisfied. "Okay, the sentence you will use is 'Is there any chance that _blank _may be about me?' And action..." he instructed.

I smiled at Jerome, he nodded. "_A thousand miles far behind me/I got a lot to lift alone/If you look you won't find me/Miles to go..." _I sang. I skipped over to Jerome over on stage-right and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, Jerome I did it!" Having to act as if I wasn't a pop superstar, I was a fluent actress...except, I didn't have to act this time.

"Is there any chance that song may be about me?" he asked, delivering his feelings as if we were back to yesterday.

"Two words: Hell. _Yeah." _The, I kissed him, more passionately this time. I broke the kiss, continuing with different lines to be able to actually announce the truth. "So Jerome, how does it feel to be dating Kendra Graham?"

Jerome pretended to look confused. "I'm not dating Kendra Graham, I'm dating you Patricia, no one else," he replied, and I could tell he was being fully honest. Time to be honest myself as well I guess.

"I love you Jerome."

"I love you too Trixie."

And cue the kiss.

* * *

Walking back home, I realized that the answers from my fellow housemates might not be as positive as I think it might it be. Nina or maybe Mara could be jealous, Fabian and Alfie are two of my closest friends, and Joy...my best friend. Our housemates never really talked to us after drama; partly because our next two classes were different but...you know.

I squeezed Jerome's left hand in my right and laid my head on his shoulder. Wait never mind. I'm too short...either that, or he's too tall.

"Jerome, how do you think they'll react?" I asked him, waiting for his honest opinion.

"I don't know Trixie." We were nearing the house now. "But if they're our real friends, they'd congratulate us. Congratulate _you," _he continued. The door was right in front of us. "Shall we?" I squeezed hand yet again in nervousness.

"We shall," I replied, pushing the door open. We walked into the hall, fingers still intertwined. Jerome lead me into the common room, where we bumped into all of our housemates, with the most shocked expressions I've ever seen in my life. They stared at me and Jerome in disbelief; eyes switching between both of us. I decided to break the silence. "Hey guys! I'm Kendra Graham! So...what's for supper?" I rushed.

Joy got up from her seat next to Alfie, and cautiously walked up to me. Her hand grabbed at my jaw, shoving my head left and right; possibly inspecting my facial features. Joy hummed quietly, rubbing my cheeks together in a circular motion. Then, her fingers pulled my cheeks down, inspecting my eyes. It hurt. After that, she pulled at my hair. (Ow...) She checked the roots of my hair, then my jawline, then my neck. Though she is my best friend, she is sometimes a total creep. But then again, aren't all best friends like that?

"Joy...?" I wondered aloud.

She stopped immediately and looked at me. "Everything seems identical. But, your hair color, and your eyes...their different," Joy remarks, with a sneering look in the eye.

I rolled my eyes along with Jerome's. "Joy, there's such thing as eye contacts, hair dye, and wigs, you know?" Jerome teases. I snicker with him, as well as Alfie.

"So let me get this straight: my best friend, Jerome's frenemy, Alfie's prank target, Fabian's ho-"

"Go on..." I begged, not wanting her to go through _every single one_ of our housemates.

Joy hugged me; a hug classified as an 'Amber' hug. "My best friend, is my favorite singer..._ever..._" she states. "Oh my god...OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! PATRICIA CALLIE WILLIAMSON, JOY CHARICE MERCER'S BESTEST FRIEND EVER, IS THE QUEEN OF FREAKING POP: KENDRA GRAHAM! EEEPP!" Joy screams excitedly, hugging me even tighter than ever. I choked.

"Joy...people...need...to...breathe..." I choked out breathily. She immediately released me.

"Oh my gosh, I just choked a celebrity!" Joy panicked as if it was a big deal. "Anyways, why didn't you tell us? We're your best friends, right?"

I nodded, assuringly. "Of course we are. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to like for being famous, but to like me for being...me," I replied, just above a small whisper. Then, I realized they would probably want an explanation to how I became Kendra Graham. "Jerome and I got together just yesterday. He found out a few days ago though," I explained to them. "So basically, I became famous after I uploaded my first video a couple years back. Then, since my hair used to be brown back then, and I hadn't received my colored contacts yet, that's how Kendra Graham kinda came to be."

Jerome put his arm around my shoulder, caressing me ever-so-sweetly. Gosh, I'm melting in his grasp... "That's how 'Patrome', as Amber puts it, came to be as well," he said.

As expected, Amber squealed, "EEP! Patrome!" Everyone laughed at her reaction; as everyone knew she would squeal.

"That's pretty cool, being famous," Nina commented.

"Yeah, that's amazing Patricia," Fabian mumbled, unenthusiastically. Everyone know about his musical talent. Everyone knew he wanted to become a big star, despite his stuttering habits. I sighed and sat beside him. "What's up Patricia?" he asked me.

I smiled at him. "I started writing this song just a few days ago, but, I need a male duet. And I think I know the perfect guy to help me finish, and record that song. Fabian, would you like to accompany Kendra Graham for her upcoming tour?" I suggested. Fabian's brown eyes widened.

"YES PATRICIA! YOU'RE AWESOME!" he exclaims, enclosing me in a hug; not as tight as Joy's or Amber's.

* * *

Everything was perfect after that.

Sibuna solved two more mysteries; Kendra Graham is no more, and Patricia Williamson is shining; Fabian Rutter is even more popular than Bruno Mars; and so many more wonders had happened.

Hmm... Lemme start off with Mick and Willow Campbell. Mick and Willow (that wierd redhead who moved to Anubis from Isis House in year 3) got married. Mick, after his sports scholarship, is now one of the most famous football (soccer if you're American) players right now, and is in Australia yet again for the championships. Willow on the other hand, has accomplished her goal in climbing Mt. Everest and is now number 14 in the 'Richest People in the World' list.

Fabian and Nina were engaged just a few months ago, and their wedding is in about 4 weeks. Fabian is, like I have mentioned above, is the next Bruno Mars and is currently working on another duet with me. While Nina is the head scientist at NASA, fulfilling Fabian's old dream of learning about astrology; though Nina enjoyed it as well.

Amber and Alfie are dating, as Alfie has yet to pop the question. Amber was a popular fashion designer, and Amber Couture might as well be the new _Chanel _or _Louis Vuitton_. Alfie was somehow a male model for Amber Couture, yet he also pursued the wonderful career of being a quite popular stand-up comedian. Everyone was not shocked to find out that he was indeed a comedian.

Joy and Eddie Miller, possibly the wierdest couple yet, was married 2 years back. They are currently raising 3-year-old twins, Klariza and Burkley. Joy is the lead actress of the popular drama teens show, Pretty Little Secrets; the show is sort of a 'sequel' to _Pretty Little Liars. _Eddie, on the other hand, is the head of Frobisher Academy, and is currently on the look-out for the next Chosen One.

Mara and KT are single, and are studying in college together, and rooming together. Both of them were studying an Ancient Egyptian course, wanting to become Egyptologists in the future.

Well, that's it. Wait! I almost forgot my own story!

I ended up telling everyone who I really was during my tour with Fabian, where I also told everyone my entire life story, ending up into my own movie: _Patricia W.: Story Of My Life_, named after a song I wrote. While Jerome, well, he ended up as my manager, though I took over at times as well. He wasn't such a bad manager though... We were married, but we were yet to have children. I am a pop superstar after all...

But then again, the story of my life doesn't end there...

I'm telling you this story for a few reasons: 1) 'Cause I'm famous and you guys wanna know... And 2) there's a moral to this story. I mean, you know what they say! Don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm the book. My look is my cover. I mean, think about it. You all thought I was just some rude redhead. But really, I was what you wanted to be.

So don't judge a book by the cover...

To know the _real story, _you've got to flip through the pages...

* * *

**Wooh! I thought I liked that little 'future' bit at the end! Do you? Lol...**

**Hope you liked my entry! Crossed fingers to winning! Hehe...**

**Also, the song _Story of My Life _is a song that I personally wrote. I worte it out of boredom, actually inspired from Hannah Montana. This story isn't inspired from the show though... It was inspired by the song! So...basically...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


End file.
